Bug
by Skatt's Dance
Summary: ‘If this is how my day ends, then I guess I don’t mind Rina bugging me.’ Late Valentine's Oneshot, Rina and Leon Sibling love.


**Disclaimer: Although I would LOVE to have the computer wizardry to even make a website, I don't, so Gaia is not mine. The goddess/creator of earth Gaia is also not mine)**

_EDIT 7/21/08: I had NO idea Rina and Leon were brother and sister! xD I just found out, and I couldn't stop laughing because I had already written two love stories on them. Hopefully gaiapedia is lying, but if not I must face the facts. xD I changed this to a sibling-love thing, which was easy to do since it wasn't too romancey anyways. Enjoy anyways!_

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

The metal-clad man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose at the sight before him.

Rina, the lovable flower err…lover, was dressed very oddly indeed.

She wore a safari outfit, with a few Rina-like adjustments. A flower was tucked into the wide brimmed hat, and Leon could have sworn that he saw flower embroidery on the cuffs of the short sleeves.

'She looks like she raided Dr. Singhs' closet.'

That actually was quite possible, but Leon didn't want to think about that.

Rina dropped the butterfly net she was armed with in surprised. She whipped around, jumping into a pose that probably came from some kind of Martial arts movie. She blinked and grinned when she realized it was only Leon. She waved her arms over her head childishly.

"HI LEON!! HOW ARE YOU!?"

Leon twitched, "I'm right next to you, do you have to yell?"

"YES!"

"Why?"

"WHEE ITS FUN, THATS WHY!"

Before Leon could think of a comeback, a brown beetle flew onto his nose. He scrunched his nose up, ready to squish the bug.

SWOOSH, WHACK!

"What the-!!"

Leon yelled as Rina pounced on him, capturing his head in the net. The beetle circled her head before flying away.

She slumped over a bit whilst still hanging onto Leon, "Aw man, I missed."

He growled, hauling her off his back. He threw off the butterfly net as well, glaring. Rina picked up the net as soon as it hit the ground and raced towards a yellow butterfly.

"Hey wait, I'm not done with you yet-!"

Leon's yelling was in vain however as she took off like a rocket into a group of houses. He sighed and leaned against a tree.

'Rina can really grind my gears sometimes. Why did she have to be weird on Valentines Day of all days, anyway? I dislike this day enough as it is. ' Leon thought, letting a yawn slip from his mouth.

He had been patrolling all day (In armor no less) so he had reason to be tired. What he really needed was a nap. Fighting the forces of evil could wait an hour, right? Leon sat down against a tree, shifting into a comfortable position. He almost immedeatly started to drift into slumberland, until...

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!"

SWOOSH, WHACK.

Leon growled, "Not again-!"

This time Rina had attacked from above; she must have climbed a tree to get at a particularly high up bug, he mused. Once again, without apology, she raced off to another group of houses chasing a different bug. He cursed under his breath, grudgingly sitting back down. He drifted into sleep again, hoping he wouldn't rudely be reawakened by his sister.

- - - - - - -

Leon groggily shifted against the tree trunk. He warily opened his eyes to see Rina hovering over him. He leapt up immediately, face red from anger, ready to tell Rina off.

Before he could do anything, however, there was something red shoved in his face. It was soft and silky, and it smelled nice.

It was a rose.

Rina grinned shyly up at him. Leon blinked, totally confused, was that rose for…?

"I don't have any cash, so I had to collect a bunch of bugs for Flynn to get this."

Leon's surprise turned to admiration; but of course he wouldn't let it show. She had really done that just to get him something? He hadn't gotten anything for her.

"Rina what would I need with a rose-"

The words just kind of slipped out of his mouth. Rina's cresentfallen face almost tore his heart in two. She looked wounded and maybe even close to tears, and it was all Leon's fault.

'Why did you say that, idiot? She was trying to be nice! Way to go, Mr. Defender of the innocent who makes girls cry!'

He exhaled and took the rose from Rina's hand. Rina sniffled a little as he cupped her cheek, smiling down at her.

"Thank you Rina, this means a lot to me. Really, it does."

He then only slightly awkwardly shifted his feet, not knowing if he should apologize or something else. He never was good with this kind of stuff.

"Do you r-really mean t-that?"

He sighed, smile still there, "Yeah…"

Rina squealed and jumped onto him, completely back to normal. AT least, as normal as she could get.

"Happy Valentines Day Leon!"

She kissed his cheek and she was on her merry way. He touched his cheek and shook his head.

'If this is how my day ends, then I guess I don't mind Rina bugging me.'

Leon decided to ignore the horrid pun and headed back to Barton.

* * *

A/N Its passed Valentine's Day, I know, but I've been pretty busy. They need more Rina stories on here…and Leon stories…and Peyo stories… -goes on for hours-

I really hoped you liked it. I'm pretty satisfied with this, which is a rare.


End file.
